Dark Fairytales
by 10868letsgo
Summary: There one person that can truly understand the supernatural world. Her name is Jasper Alyce Reid and she is what you called a Grimm. She is in charged with keeping balance between humanity and the Wesen, or mythological creatures of the world (Wesen is the German word for being or creature). She is going have to deal with Wesen, but she is going to become a great allies for Scott.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Wolf. Only OC. I have loved the Grimm series so this will be one in Teen Wolf.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **Song [Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.**

 **Close your eyes, so many days go by.**

 **Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.**

 **I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**

 **I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.]**

* * *

Have you ever wonder about yourself?

Like you were born into a new world, but you don't know what your purpose in life is.

" _Faith sees the unseen things and makes them real."_ F. E. Marsh

That is the quote I imprinted in my heart

What does it mean the unseen?

Maybe that is why I can see things that no one can understand.

* * *

 **[[Chorus:] Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**

 **Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight**

 **Trembling, crawling across my skin.**

 **Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**

 **I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**

 **I won't last long, in this world so wrong.]**

* * *

Since I was a child, I begin to allow my eyes to truly open to this new world.

Scene: {At the playground while the sunset, she saw mother holding a child. Looked human like before it morph into jaguar-like as she quickly turned away}

I learned that lesson the hard way.

 **[Chorus] Hold on. Hold on.]**

Scene: {Walking through the evening. She was being carried closed to a body of young man in his 30s as he didn't looked away from a group of baker gang that morph into a Crocodile-like creature}

Wesen as my father and grandfather had called them. He taught me everything I needed to know. I never knew they existed. They just do and like us they were born into both our worlds.

* * *

 **[Chorus]**

 **Hold on. Hold on.]**

* * *

Scene: {An old man (her grandfather) and 10 year old girl in hand-to-hand combat training}

He told me that our job is to bring them not as avengers or killers.

We are to follow laws of justice.

Scene: {A large book open and is filled with pictures of animal features/ history}

I never thought my life has its meaning, but what can I say.

It was just fate.

Scene: {A funeral of her mother.}

* * *

 **[Goodbye.]**

* * *

This is a story of those who are consider a legend based on simple fairytales.

I suppose many of you heard of the Grimm's Brothers stories that had turn out to be true.

That is what my ancestor and predecessor often called themselves.

And that is what my grandfather and father called too.

I am as well.

My name is Jasper Alyce Reid.

And I am a Grimm.

This is my story at Beacon Hills.

 **There it is. My story has a Grimm and she is female because I wanted a unique name for the Oc Character that I have been thinking about a while and "Happy New Year's" folks. I am happy for Reviews and comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"The wolf thought to himself, what a tender young creature. What a nice plump mouthful..." – The Brothers Grimm, 1812**

 **OC Cast:**

 **Jasper Alyce Reid and her wolf Rudi looks like i63a7049_by_thefirebomb-dalt7bj**

 **John Millar- joseph Runningfox**

 **Paul Michael Reid-Toby Stephens**

 **Rudi name means One who has the fame of the wolf**

* * *

Chapter 1

At the dead of night, the moving truck came driving by the town. Beacon Hills is the town the new movers are entering here.

Their new home is first small wooden home in CA is a perfect example of a beautiful low-rise roof design. Clad in knotty cedar siding and surrounded by a wood deck, it's only 1100 . The asymmetrical roof cleverly extends on one side to make up a car port. With such disproportionally wide geometry it gets so low you can touch it. This and the open gables are the two design elements that give this home a stunning bungalow-like look that screams 'Summer' – and such designs are very common in CA. What a lovely modern cottage this is.

The new residents came out and looked at the house.

The young teen girl pulls up the wheelchair from the van for her grandfather and push gently for him along with her father into their new house. As both of the men enter the house, the girl turned at give hand whistles to call in her pet.

"FWEET!"

Her gray wolf …yes an actual wolf since her grandfather joking called his people in the tribe spirit of wolfs. Anyway she came happily towards the girls as she bends down to pet her.

"Well, Rudi this is our new home." She said as both of them looked at Beacon Hills. Rudi looked up to the sky and gently growls.

As they both looked up to the full moon. She couldn't shake this feeling that this town just gets' better and better.

"Come on girl. Let's check out that _**trailer**_ of ours."

They both got up and walk to the truck that is carrying their big silver trailer. She opens the door and let Rudi in as she enters.

She turn on the lights and is looking over that book she needs to bring for tomorrow. Jasper began searching for that Green book until she heard muffled bark from Rudi. She turns and saw Rudi have that book hold in her mouth. Jasper smiles and let out a small laugh as she went and took the book from her.

The green book pages is blank because her father and grandfather said there is going to be a lot of supernatural and beings that our ancestor. So, it makes sense that she is going to give them a new book for the next reader to have prepared.

Jasper gets up with Rudi and head out of the trailer.

She needs to get ready for school tomorrow.

* * *

Next morning

BEEP BEEP BEEP *Click*

Groans came from the girl as she gets up from her bed. She took a quick shower and put on some clothes for her hellhole * ahem high school. She wears black no sleeves Dreamcatcher Shirt and dark blue jeans. On her wrists she wears Navajo Indian beaded jewelry bracelets and Clover Jewelry Silver Four Leaf Irish Good Luck Bracelet Shamrock. Her shoes are Nike red running shoes. She pulls up a biker jacket on. She grabs her Andean Voyager Salasaca Tapestry Artisan Native American Backpack (Ecuador) that is both red and grey.

Walking down towards the kitchen she greeted everyone.

"Morning, everyone." She greets her father and grandfather, even Rudi.

"Morning princess", her father kisses her forehead. His name is Paul Michael Reid he is in his close mid 30's and a detective going to work at the police station soon after he drops her off to school. He is a widower to his high school sweetheart name Pepper miller Reid who died from breast cancer. Her mom was Native American, so Jasper is only half Native American and British/Irish. She gotten his red hair and pale skin, but the rest belong her mother and personality.

"Morning, she-warrior." Her grandfather, John Millar is a Native American writer in the family on his native spiritual culture, so he is a shaman in our family. Sadly, his accidents happen on the car crashed by a drunk driver which killed his wife and put him on the wheel chair. However, he is still going strong on continue living with his family and is writing his story helping on this new changes in their lives.

"Ready for school, kiddo?" Paul asked her.

Jasper groans at that feeling.

"More like torture."

Rudi simply whimpers for her mistress.

"Calm your mind, she-warrior. And who knows maybe it won't be so bad." He gave her sagely wisdom.

"If you say so, Pop-Pop" Jasper called her grandfather Pop-Pop because he never likes being formal, so pop-pop just sort of stuck to it.

"Come on, time for school." Her father called her over.

Jasper kisses her pop-pop goodbye and hugs her wolf, Rudi bye.

As they drive through the town and reach her new school.

As she was about to get out of the car…

"Hold it, kiddo." Paul stops her a minute.

She turns and he hands over Black Ice Revo glasses.

She looks at him and waited for explanation.

"You know, why."

She nodded and takes the glasses. She quickly puts them on.

 _She can't let any wesen know that a Grimm is among them. At least, until she meets the bad ones._

* * *

 _ **As she walk down to the school building. She didn't realize someone was watching her every move. Red eyes are glowing strongly towards her. It would appear the big bad wolf is hunting little red riding hood.**_

* * *

 **Well, you go I have given you my Oc actors and hope you enjoy them. Let's see how they main character react on having a Grimm in their group.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"She looked in the window, and then peeped through the keyhole; seeing nobody in the house, she lifted the latch."-Goldie locks and the three bears**

 **I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Jasper Alyce Reid POV**

Whelp! This is it. The most dangerous place to be is high school. I look around and see many students going to classrooms and now I must be one of the new meats.

"Hello," I called to one the teachers and one looked at me with slight disdained on her eyes. Before she put a fake smile and said, "Hello, may I help you?"

 _Yay! Try to be cheerful and welcoming you old bat!_

Putting a small smile, "Yes, I'm new here under the name Jasper Alyce Reid." The old lady nodded and checks her computer which is probably a list of appointments.

"The principal will see you now." I gave silent thanks and went to the office. As I went to the door, I met the principal and he seems like a nice guy.

"Hello, Jasper right?" He stood up and I shake his hand. I nodded to him.

"Ok, let's get started here. I check your last school, good grades, sports manager involvement and clubs. Wow, it's like you want get into good college or university."

 _More like doing things I want to do before there is a chance I might die tomorrow._

"Yes, but it's more like I want to enjoy high school before getting really busy." I gave him a pleasant smile which fooled a lot of people.

The principal smiled at me. God people can be too trust-worthy.

"Well, you seemed to be the right person to make pleasant memories here in Beacon Hills High."

He looks through my so-called medical slip. Thank god, my dad and pop-pop decided for me not to get kill by wesen. Not only that I can get to keep this glasses on so, that I don't accident make them revealed to me that they are wesen.

"Hmm…near blind side should wear glasses at all time during the day time whether its cloudy and sunny even class room lights….Yes, I read you medical and I'm sorry that your condition trouble your eye sight. Don't worry about it. I will be sure to tell all the teachers that you need to wear you glasses, Okay?"

' _Phew that was a close. Note to self: Making a big dinner to celebrate this victory of the medical slip.'_

"Great!" I smiled again. As he escort me, to me assigned classroom.

I heard students and my English teacher talking.

"The teacher saw me and turned to the class.

"Oh, Class! We have a new student joining us today. Please make her feel welcome."

Many students are curious about me and I know that by design and heritage that I am part Native American.

I went and walk to the empty seat. I felt someone was staring at me intently and I looked at this buzzed cut hair boy with dotes of freckles on his face. I don't know why, but it felt like he never had seen a real woman like me. If I do say so myself!

Just to be on the safe side. I tipped my glasses a little and to see enough if he is a wesen. Phew! Close is clear, he is not.

"Stiles!"

I quickly put my glasses back and saw this puppy brown eye boy next to him. He looks quite embarrassed by this.

"JAW. OFF. THE. FLOOR."

This guy is named Stiles? Boy, his parents must have hated him or did they predict what kind of son they will get?

This guy named Stiles, right? Ok, he jumped freakishly off his chair and slip to the floor. I probably just stood there and I don't know what to make of this?

"You can have my seat!" He lied there breathlessly as I heard chuckles and quiet laughs from our classmate. Maybe I should pity the guy.

"Um no thanks this sit is fine." I made a wide leg over him and I can hear him squeak. Pssh boys!

"Your welcome." He squeaked as I went pass him.

This is defiantly going to be a weird year.

* * *

 **Stiles Stilinski POV**

I nodded to myself at this good impression on her.

"Nailed it." I said to myself.

Time is going by fast and turns out this new girl is almost in the same class except art class. I know that I have a huge crush on Lydia, but there is something about her that makes me want to know her.

As I was heading to the field for practice; I stop for a moment and heard singing?

I looked around to see who is singing. Don't know how long have I kept walking until I stopped at the Art class where there is but one student.

She was focusing on her charcoal and her sketch paper. Her voice is beautiful, but I never heard this song before. I notice that she was listening to her earplugs as she was drawing a picture.

 _When you open up your eyes, try to understand the visions that are facing you. They're the colors of the Earth, reflections of the sun, different from the dark you knew._

 _See the fires run bright; the rivers run deep; forests where the trees stand tall. Take a look around; I created all._

 _The effort was completely mine. You're in the presence of a brilliant mind. No more moving in a land of shadows, I'll steal the brightness of the light for you. See what Clever Raven can do!_

 _I can handle every problem, crossing every frontier. Nothing ever gets too difficult. I haven't any fear. I'll always save the day._

 _I'm a hero, so they say. No more living in a land of shadows, I'll steal the brightness of the light for you. See what Clever Raven can do!_

 _In the blink of an eye, I divide and multiply. Turn up ahead, shrink and magnify._

 _Look how I'm changing. Crawl on the ground, be a furry animal. The flap of a wing, and my spirit and bird isn't attention I'm craving!_

 _No more moving in a land of shadows, I'll steal the brightness of the light for you. See what Clever Raven can do!_

 **(This song came from 'See What Clever Raven Can Do' is a song from the animated short "Raven Steals the Daylight". It is played when Raven and his sidekick Petrel arrive in the Sky Chief's domain to retrieve the daylight from the chief.)**

Wow! I didn't even know what I am amazed about her singing voice or this awesome. I heard a click and looks like she is getting to leave class and packing her stuff while place her work on the wall with her name on it.

Oh crap! She's coming this way! I quickly went to the janitor closet. She left the class and went home in a hurry.

Puff of air escape from my lungs as I heard her left.

I am curious about what sort of art did she make. Simply I looked over saw that caught a mixed emotion.

It was a picture of a glass mirror that a woman fallen though as a man tried to reach her hand and grab it. Glass shattered and darkness one the end and light where the man was standing trying save this woman from the darkness.  
"Whoa…"

I have a feeling there is so much I have yet to learn about this transfer student. I doubt whatever secrets that she have. There are some that worth dying for.

* * *

 **Phew Hi guys! Sorry that this story was late, but I am trying update as quickly as I can. Up next Jasper meets Derek Hale. SO catch up soon.**


End file.
